pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
How to write an Emo poem
from wikiHow - The How to Manual That You Can Edit Emo poems are like Emo music, but they're less tuneful and most people can write them. They are expressed throughout feelings. There is no proper way you should write it but if you want follow this idea. Steps Pick a topic (see tips). Or you can make up a topic of your own experiences if the other ones don't seem to be inspiring. Create a distinct title using one of the adjoining words that are in brackets next to the word you chose. Don't worry about rhyming; it doesn't have to rhyme. Try to make it flow, like music. Start with writing a hook. It will be shorter than the main parts of your poem. Here is an example: So I lie in the darkness, words buzzin' in my head, buzzin' in my head, thoughts of emptiness and death, buzzin' in my head, buzzin' in my head, I draw my final breath and now... Every hook should be a little different, maybe a different ending. Write some verses that are at least two lines longer than the chorus. Piece it together. It should be set up so that you have two verses before every hook. Make sure you start on a double verse and end on a double chorus, and you have a chorus between each verse. Think of a loss (boy/girlfriend,family member,or something important to you). Write how you would love to want it back. It could also be about feelings - are you feeling lonely, sad, misunderstood, happy, etc? Show your emotions in the poem, and use words that reflect this. Tips Use these topic ideas for poems: Death (hell, float, murder, loss) Loneliness (darkness, vast, corner, swallow) Emo (corner, scream, unholiness, you could use a line from an emo song, cutting or any self-injuryin the poem - don't cut yourself). Dark love (lips, dance, poison kisses,) Stereotype (darkness surrounding me, labelled this way, I'm an emo they say) When using a line from an emo song, be sure to change it around a bit. Mix up the words or add in some of your own so that it doesn't sound like the band that created that line. Writing poetry is an excellent way to release anger and frustration. Put your heart into the poem; it seriously helps. Don't think that your words mean nothing. Poetry is one way people see how you feel! You can also use your poem as a response to a song that has a lot of meaning. If you are still feeling bad, draw on it. Pictures also show how you feel. Take your time you don't need to rush, if you do it slowly you can get it all out. Warnings If you claim yourself Emo just remember to stay true to the music that you listen to it and support it as much as possible. Don't think that just because you wrote an "Emo" poem that you are Emo, because that just makes you a poser. Make sure that the grammar and spellings are correct. Related wikiHows How to Write a Poem How to Write an Emotionally Charged Poem How to Write Emotional Poetry How to Write a Love Poem How to Write a Haiku Poem How to Write a Tyburn Poem How to Become Inspired to Write Poetry ---- Article provided by wikiHow, a wiki how-to manual. Please edit this article and find author credits at the original wikiHow article on "How to Write an Emo Poem". All content on wikiHow can be shared under a {http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/2.5/ Creative Commons BY-NC-SA-2.5 license]. Category:How-to articles Category:Imported, updated, or created in 2011 Category:WikiHow articles